This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Anamorphic writing has been used to obscure written messages by distorting the text, making it difficult to read a message except from a specific viewing angle. Anamorphic writing also has been used to make messages legible in particular viewing situations. For example, streets often have painted messages for “STOP” and “YIELD” in which the letters are elongated so they can be read by approaching vehicle drivers.